Ski Set Up
by NiveaAnima
Summary: AU, light smut, USUK, oneshot. Arthur's been depressed for a while and Alice wants to cheer him up. Taking him skiing doesn't seem to help, until...


**HAI! So, my first solo fanfic… I'm was on a ski holiday when I wrote this. It is not fun when sleet is being constantly blasted in your face! But the second half of the week, after I finished this, was amazing! Best snow of the season so far, apparently...**

**I don't own Hetalia, yada yada yada… Enjoy!**

How Alice had got him into this, Arthur had no idea. Well, he had an inkling.

For a housewife sort of woman, Alice was a mean bargainer and a fantastic skier. You could say dragging Arthur out onto the slopes was child's play.

Not wanting to go with just his sister, he had begged Alfred to come, in the middle of revealing what had been tearing him apart for months. He had known Alfred and his sister forever, but after a period of estrangement, his feelings had grown stronger.

That's why Alice had made him come on this trip. She didn't know why, but he had been depressed for weeks because he didn't know how to tell Alfred. He'd only mope around and wouldn't leave the house unless absolutely necessary. She being the kind sister she was, decided to make him get his blood pumping, while giving herself a little fun as well.

He'd have gladly sat in their flat, pining, reading and drinking all week, but before he knew it he was geared up and shoved him in front of a ski instructor, his sisters shout of "it's just like running down a hill!" ringing in his ears.

The instructor introduced herself as Nicola, from Scotland, and asked everyone in the twelve-person class for the same information. He let out a mumbled "Arthur, from London" still with the image of his brother Alastair replacing Nicola. He moved to Scotland when he came of age, but he was awful to Arthur and Alice before that.

Then they were off and skiing, doing turning exercises and what Nicola called sprinting. _So it is like running…_

Arthur couldn't concentrate at all, unable to think of anything but a certain sunny, blond, idiotic American. He tended to focus on the lips…

Next day, he was in the same class again, able to concentrate due to the fact that he was still drunk and feeling bitter from Alfred's double rejection of him.

He was onto the next level the next day, everything he heard sounding like 'Alfred'. Alice had completely disregarded his hangover and thrown him into the snow, going out to ski black runs with a cold.

The new class was asked to introduce themselves. Not listening, he dismissed everything he thought he heard as 'Alfred'. Then, a loud, sunny voice, "I'm Alfred, from Washington DC!"

Arthurs head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Alfred?"

Even through the fog and falling snow, Arthur saw a huge grin on the Americans face. "I've been wondering when you'd notice me, Artie!"

They didn't have much time to talk during the lesson, but Arthur was constantly staring at Alfred, and every time Arthur fell as a result, which was more than a few times, Alfred was there to help him up, an eternal grin on his face.

"I would've boarded, but I knew you'd never go for that." He said later, gulping down a hot chocolate at the ski café.

Arthur was still gazing at Alfred, cautiously sipping his own steaming drink and giving a little laugh. "I wouldn't go near a snowboard for my life. At least Alice left me that one shred of dignity." He shifted, his smile fading. "You said you wouldn't come, that you didn't like me."

"Dude," Alfred started, "I was shocked. You don't spring that on a guy."

Arthur nodded. He was right, and that was what hurt. He had completely ruined his chance with the ever-sunny American. "Then why are you here?"

Alfred blushed the tiniest bit. "I told Liz. Because she could help, y'know?" Arthurs eyes went wide. Liz _could_ help, but give her a gay relationship and watch the fangirl. "Alice had just been talking to Amelia, and she and Liz talked some sense into me, dude, and I've been thinking, I don't usually swing that way. But for you…" Alfred leaned across the table and planted a happy, hot chocolate-y kiss on Arthurs open lips.

The smaller man immediately blushed, and he took on a glow.

Alfred grinned and dragged him outside, helping Arthur with his gear, as the happy man seemed incapable of paying attention to anything.

"Last one to the bottom, Artie, and no staring at me this time," He gave a little chuckle, "I want an honest race."

They reached Arthur and Alice's flat, pulled off their gear, and Arthur, finally back on Earth, wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and wouldn't let go. His grin lit up the whole flat and his sparkling green eyes couldn't have been focused anywhere but Alfred's huge blue ones if you tried.

The first kisses were from Arthur, teasing little pecks that coaxed the Americans mouth open, letting their lips crush together hungrily.

Somewhere inside, Arthur realised why Alice had made him to take the double bed. He fought Alfred's tongue for dominance, wrapping his legs around the larger mans waist as he was carried upstairs.

When they reached his room, and Alfred was the one falling back on the bed, Arthur drew back in surprise. _Of course, he's never done this before_, he thought, taking his mouth again.

He released Alfred's neck and began to pull up the Americans shirt. For a moment their lips parted, but as soon as he was free Alfred was at the Brit again, more confident every second, his warm hands sliding down Arthurs chest as her fumbled with the buttons that were keeping their skin apart.

Once his shirt was removed, Arthur trailed kisses down to Alfred's waist, as the American stroked and pulled at his hair, whining.

Arthur expertly removed the button on Alfred's jeans with his tongue, internally remarking on the idiocy of wearing jeans under snow pants. He chuckled at the bulge in the American flag boxers before Alfred lost control and pushed the Brits head down.

Arthur ripped off the boxers and licked the hard length, earning a little moan, as the hand in his hair grew rigid.

"A-ah, Arthur…" Alfred let out, thrusting up a little.

Arthur took the hot length into his mouth, feeling the shiver run up Alfred's spine. He sucked hard, tightening when Alfred's legs wrapped around him, holding fast.

The American kept moaning, a dreamy look entering his eyes when he came. He looked down just in time to see Arthur swallow, grinning mischievously.

He pulled the Brit up to eye level again, gazing at him and pressing their lips together ecstatically.

Arthur chuckled and put three fingers into the Americans open mouth. Alfred looked confused, but Arthur kept pushing, and Alfred sucked on them warily.

He looked a little more confused when Arthur inserted them one after another and his face went bright red when Arthur muttered distractedly into his ear, "Mm… You're so tight…"

Arthur caught on, as the three fingers worked, and, squirming uncomfortably, he managed to rip off the Brits tracksuit pants and Union Jack boxers, his hard on already returned.

Arthur wasted no time. When he thrust into Alfred, the Americans air went out, and the euphoric Brits breath ghosted by his ear as he whispered, "Nod when you're ready," a hand stroking his hair.

It didn't take long. Alfred nodded vigorously, thrusting upwards and moaning. Arthur didn't hold back, and they did it again and again.

A few hours later, Arthur still lay on top of Alfred, one hand in his hair, his cheek resting on Alfred's. They were both half asleep, lazy smiles on their faces. "A-Arthur?"

Said Brit opened his eyes blearily. "Mm-hm?" was his quiet reply, turning his head a little to give Alfred a kiss.

Alfred tried to sit up, and hissed, biting back a groan. "I don't think I'll be able to walk…" He whimpered. "It hurts…"

Arthur nuzzled him with a sigh, "It's your first time… You're sensitive," he muttered, "You get me back next time, alright? I'm sorry I hurt you love…"

They drifted in and out of sleep a little while longer, until they woke up to laughing down below.

It was Alice, Amelia and Elizabeta, the only three people in the world who knew about Arthur and Alfred. Amelia was Alfred's sister and Liz was a family friend to both families.

"So we still got a deal? We've gotta be out of our place by tomorrow morning." Amelia was immediately at the pantry, snooping around.

Alice, her cheeks still flushed, got a tissue, looking like she almost regretted going out that day. "Bring your things over tonight. I made sure we'd only have four beds here."

"Speaking of beds," Liz began, grinning, "What do you suppose the guys are doing?"

Amelia raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows, cocking her head. "Wouldn't you just love to take a picture?"

Alice chuckled. "If they were having sex, we'd be able to hear it, ladies. These walls are awful."

Liz laughed. "Hm, I assume we can check on them then? They're being very quiet…"

Alice's words were true; the walls were awful, and as such, the two men upstairs could hear every word, had realised they were set up, and were scrabbling at the sheet, listening to the footsteps on the stairs.

Well, one of them was scrabbling at the sheets and had already almost realised a few hours before, and it had taken a little longer for the other, who couldn't move much without pain shooting up his lower back, to figure it out.

As it was, when the sheet was covering them, the American grabbed the Brits face. "Thank God for nosy family," he said, crashing their lips together.

"I love you." The Brit sighed, before afore mentioned nosy family burst into the room.

**Gah! Reviews please! It's so hard for me to write for other peoples' characters, this was such a fluke! Also, Nicola exists and is happy~**

**If I was Artie and this had fit into the story: "Well, at least Alice won't make me ski again." -kiss-**

**Now go to Falls Creek, get some skillz and get onto Rapunzels!**

**xxjosi**


End file.
